


Seaborne Surrender (fanart/manip)

by redwooddragon7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time), boss!Regina, captain!emma, it's really good, just read the story tbh, yacht shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwooddragon7/pseuds/redwooddragon7
Summary: Based on: Oh Captain, My Captain by Alternate8reality





	Seaborne Surrender (fanart/manip)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: Oh Captain, My Captain by Alternate8reality

"Regina Mills kissed like no one else Emma had ever been with...

And God...Emma Swan kissed like everything Regina could ever want." 

\- Oh Captain, My Captain by Alternate8reality


End file.
